Broaden Your Mind
by Shy no Jutsu
Summary: Rated M for future chapters. Snape and Harry are training to stop the Dark Lord from invading Harry's thoughts. With so much time spent alone could there be a romance beginning. All the while Ron and Hermione are keeping there own Secret.
1. Chapter 1

_Broaden your mind_

"Try harder Potter!" Snape hissed, as he invaded deeper into Harry's thoughts. He wasn't getting any resistance from the other wizard who was supposedly the 'chosen one'. He was more likely to be killed by Voldemort if he didn't focus. "You need to broaden your mind! Sense that I am invading and force me out!" Snape said his voice annoyed. "Are you even trying?" Snape said his voice taunting. "Of course I am! We've been working on this for an hour; excuse me if I'm tired." Harry said finally forcing Snape from his mind. "You don't have a choice to be tired, when you are faced with The Dark Lord—"Snape was cut off. "Who are you to talk to me about Voldemort? Have you seen a dear friend die by his hand? I would wager you have never even met him, so don't you dare speak to me about him." Harry said hissing through his teeth. "Good-night professor." Harry said standing up quickly and walking out the door to the potions class his black cloak hanging around his shoulders.

Snape was stunned for a moment from what Harry had said, _so it is true that he witnessed Cedric die!_ For a brief moment Snape felt a twinge of pity for the boy. He shook his head his black shoulder-length hair moving around his shoulders. "The Dark Lord feels no pity, and neither shall I." Severus said softly looking after where Harry had left. The potions master sat in his large throne like chair, and closed his eyes trying to focus on class tomorrow.

"Harry!" Hermione called seeing Harry walk from the potions class-room. "Bloody hell Harry, we were beginning to think that Snape had killed you." Ron said. Harry continued to walk ahead, not saying a word. He was much too angry for words at the moment, and he didn't want to take this out on his friends. It was late at night, and Harry was shocked to see Hermione out so late. "What are you two doing out so late?" Harry asked finally his voice sounding tired. "We could ask you the same thing, and with Snape none the less?" Ron said, and Hermione nodded as well. "Well believe me if I had a choice I wouldn't have been there." Harry said turning to face his friends.

"Didn't have a choice? Was there some reason you were there." Hermione asked now curious. She knew that neither Harry nor Snape liked each other. "Both Snape, and Dumbledore believe that there is some connection between Voldemort and myself." Hermione ground her teeth at the mention of he who shall not be named. "Well if Dumbledore believes it, then it must be true." Harry nodded agreeing. Dumbledore was a genius, and arguably the best wizard of all time. "So what were you doing there with Snape?" Ron asked looking at Harry confused. "We were working on a way to force someone else out of my mind." Harry said now extremely tired. "You were there for an hour! How could Snape expect anyone to last so long…?" Hermione asked. "I don't know Hermione." Harry said closing his eyes, and rubbing his temples. "You need some rest Harry come on." He nodded, and Hermione caught him as he collapsed. The two of them walked him to his room, and lay him down on the bed.

Ron looked over to Hermione as she stroked the hair off Harry's forehead. "When do you think we should tell him?" Hermione asked looking over to Ron. "After all this is over." Ron said, and Hermione nodded. Ron walked over to Harry's bed and kissed Hermione on the lips, as she wrapped her arms around him. "I need to head to bed as well. I love you." Hermione said pecking his lips and walking away. Ron watched her go with a small loving smile on his lips.

It didn't take long for Ron to fall asleep in the bed across from Harrys. He began to snore loudly, and Harry didn't stir at all. Behind his eye-lids Harry began to have horrible images flicker through his mind. He saw Voldemort, and then his mother screaming. He saw dementors, and then Sirius dying before his eyes. The last thing he saw was Cedric lying dead on the ground. Harry writhed tossing his covers around, and splitting pain in his forehead awakened him. "He knows…" Were the first words to leave his lips.

Harry stood abruptly going to the last place he would have wanted to go. He ran into the Potion master's door and down the steps. He walked into the bed-room where Snape was with tears stinging his eyes. "Snape he knows! He knows!" Harry said tears stinging his eyes. Snape sat up in a daze at first, but when he heard what Harry was saying he quickly said, "Come with me." He said throwing an arm comfortingly around Harry's shoulders as he led him to the head-masters office.


	2. Chapter 2

Snape and Harry rushed into the Headmasters office shocked to find that Dumbledore was nowhere to be found. "Albus are you there?" Snape called, but there was no answer. Snape looked over to Harry, with a look of shock on his face. "Where could he be?" Snape asked looking confused for a moment. "Perhaps he has business elsewhere." Harry said simply hoping not to dwell on it for too long. "Regardless we need to head down to my studies. We need to see just how far he has been able to invade." Snape said looking determined and worried all at once. "I have only seen him in my dreams sir; I don't know what that means." He said with a mental shutter.

Snape stopped and turned around, "We need to figure out how to get him out of your mind. Do you understand that Voldemort could drive you mad, make everything you see the thing you hate the most. He could turn you into the monster that he has become." Harry began to shake now horribly afraid. He had always been able to pull himself into his mind; it had been the one safe place. Now he didn't even have that as solace. "Professor, I'm scared." Harry said and surprised himself greatly. He would have thought this would be the last person he would have told his feelings to. "That may be the first wise thing I've heard come from your mouth Potter. Now hurry we don't have time to spare." Snape said hurrying down the stairs and into his chambers.

Snape walked over to his throne-like seat, and planted himself firmly against the leather. "It is of the utmost importance you tell me what you saw." Harry shook suddenly feeling dread in the pit of his stomach. "I saw my mother screaming, the dementors, Sirus dying, I saw Cedric dead before me, and Voldemort himself." Tears stung his eyes, and he was shocked to find Snape looking at him with some sympathy. It seemed the potions master did have a heart somewhere in his chest. "I fear the worst for you Harry; if he has realized this connection then he will feed on you. I hope for your sake he somehow doesn't know." Harry nodded agreeing with Snape for once. "Please Snape you have to promise me something, if I begin to turn into the monster he is you have to kill me." Harry said.

Snape looked into his eyes with a pained expression, "I promise you I will." He said. Harry nodded and said a small, "Thank you." Snape walked over to him placing a firm hand on his shoulder. "Take care of yourself, and should you ever need anything my chambers are always open." Snape said looking into his eyes for a moment. "Thank you sir, I'll remember that." Harry said with a small smile on his face.

_I hope you do, I hope you do._ Snape thought to himself. Perhaps Potter wasn't like his father who had tortured him when he was a student at Hogwarts. He watched Harry walk away and before he left Snape called a cautious, "Harry?" Harry turned around standing partially up one step. "Don't think I'll go any easier on you in my classes." Snape said with a small smile. "I wouldn't have dreamed it." Harry returned the smile and headed up into the hallways.

When he walked past the first window he noticed the sun would be coming up soon. "Bloody hell, tomorrow is going to be rough." Harry thought to himself. The worst part would be potions he was sure. With the headmaster gone he wondered if there would even be classes. Where was Dumbledore anyway? Harry had never known him to leave school grounds before. He looked out the window and in the dim light he could see the outline of Hagred's shack. He let a small smile slip to his lips as he walked the rest of the way to his room. There he fell into a deep sleep, but morning came much too early. "Harry wake up, it's time for potions." Hermione said. Harry groaned rolling over and standing up. His eyes were sunken in and there were dark circles around them. "What the hell happened to you?" Ron asked bluntly as usual. "I didn't get much sleep last night." Harry said rubbing his eyes, and wiping the sleep out of them. "Hurry up! We need to get to potions or Snape might give us detention again." Hermione said, and Harry nodded. Snape's words still rang in his ears, "Don't expect me to go easy on you Potter." He smiled softly.

"Wipe that smile off your face Potter." Malfoy said as he walked by. Harry was used to this ever present pest by now, and he had gotten used to him. "Bite me." He said under his breath once they were gone. Ron let out a snicker and Hermione let out a small giggle too. Harry was almost to Snape's Class and when he walked in there were two things he noticed immediately. It smelled horrible in the Chambers, and Snape was yelling at someone. "Looks like a regular day of potions." Ron said which earned him a smile from Hermione.

"Long-bottom!" Snape was obviously very angry about something that had happened. "It's going to smell like this for weeks!" He said his voice very cold and agitated. "I'm sorry sir." Neville said. "Ten points from Gryffindor." Snape said with a smirk on his face. The whole classroom sighed including Hermione and Ron. "If you ever want points deducted from your house, come to potions two." Ron said, and several people around him snickered.

"What's so funny?" Snape said now turning a cold eye on them. "Nothing sir." They all said quickly. Harry watched Snape; he seemed an entirely different man than the one he had met last night. Soon class was winding down, and it was almost time to leave. "Harry see me after class." Snape said. Several classmates looked at him with pity, while the others were racing away from the horrid smell. "Yes Professor?" Harry asked looking at Snape.

"Has anything other than last night occurred?" He asked looking Harry up and down. "No sir." Harry said taking a deep breath of air and swallowing. "Very good…" Harry closed his eyes for a moment and blush crept onto his face. "Sir I've been having a horrible time sleeping in the dorms, would you mind if I slept down here with you?" He asked. Snape's eyes widened. "Due to the circumstances I'll allow it, but there is only one bed you'll be sleeping with me." Snape said blush now coming onto his cheeks. "That's no problem." Harry said trying to act nonchalant. "Alright then, I'll see you later then." Snape said. Harry nodded and walked out as quickly as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

The day seemed to fly by much too quickly. The only class he had with Jenny seemed particularly short. She was a good friend, and was an amazing listener. Soon it was night, and now Harry had a job to do. "What do you mean you are moving out?" Ron asked incredulous. "It's not forever; I just need a change of scenery for a while." Harry said with a small smile. "Alright, well I guess it's just me in here." Ron said with a grimace. "Aww come on don't be like that, I would think you would like more time to snog with Hermione." Harry said with a smirk. "How did you know…?" Ron asked. "You're my two best friends, how could I not know." Harry said with a small chuckle. He grabbed his bags which were already packed, and walked out of the room.

Walking down the hallway he soon neared the potion masters chambers. He opened the door, and walked into the warm room. Oddly it smelled much better in there then it had earlier. _Thank god for that, _he thought to himself. He walked down the stairs, and Snape was getting changed into his sleeping wear. "Good god Potter! Knock next time!" Snape said putting on a loose fitting tee-shirt. Harry had scarlet blush on his face. "Sorry professor." He said. He was already changed into his night wear which was only a tee-shirt and boxers. Snape looked at him and quickly turned his back blush now on his cheeks. He climbed into the bed, which was much smaller than Harry had imagined.

Harry walked over to the other side of the bed, and placed down a small bag filled with his things. He climbed into bed trying to get comfortable. Snape's warm body was comfortable against him, but he didn't want to get to close. There weren't many people who would want to get to close. Snape was still for a while before finally rolling over. "I swear if you get any farther away you're going to fall off the bed." He said looking at Harry with a smirk. Harry looked back at him with surprise on his face. "I thought you were asleep." He said looking at Snape. He moved his clothing over quickly, and red was on his face. "What in earth are you doing?" Snape asked now looking curious. "Nothing that you need to worry about." Harry said quickly hoping he would drop it. Snape raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything else. Harry rolled over a bit closer to Snape, his warmth was very comforting. Snape rolled back over as well, and closed his eyes. Before long both of them were sound asleep.

Harry rolled over closer to the comforting warmth and wrapped his arms around it. Snape felt warmth closer to him, and was completely unaware of what was happening. Harry didn't have any dreams other than complete blackness. He couldn't help but move even closer to the warm body, so that he was touching every part of him. He didn't realize this hard body was Snape. Snape finally rolled over in his sleep, and he rolled on top of Harry. In one moment Harry woke up, and felt his arms wrapped around Snape. Snape opened his eyes as well, and the two of them sprung apart Harry falling to the floor. Snape was coughing and sputtering at a complete loss for words. It was still the middle of the night.

"What the hell were you doing Potter?" He asked his eyes flickering around. "I was asleep you can't blame me. You were warm…" Harry said. "I was warm? You were spooning with me in your sleep because I was warm?" Snape said his face now red across his cheeks. He had to admit it hadn't been a horrible feeling. "I wasn't spooning with you! Not knowingly anyway." Harry said his face red as well. "I'm going back to bed, don't wake me up again." Snape said grumpily. "Wake you up? You're the one who rolled on top of me!" Harry said, and Snape gave him a glare that would silence even Malfoy.

Harry couldn't get back to sleep after that, but he was close to Snape without touching him. He remembered the feeling of their bodies pressed together, and he blushed heavily. _Get your mind out of the gutter!_ Harry thought to himself, somehow he didn't want the thought to leave either. Snape wasn't asleep either, and his mind was on trying to fall asleep. "Professor?" Harry asked. "What is it Potter?" Snape asked rolling over with a tired glance in his direction. "You need a bigger bed." Harry said. "Tell me about it." Snape said and rolled over finally able to sleep. Harry finally fell back to sleep rolling over and feeling his body press against Snape's.

Morning came much too soon, and Harry woke up his arms were wrapped around Snape. He didn't want to move, so he didn't. Snape could move on his own when he woke up. With his body pressed to Snape he felt his erection rubbing against him. He blushed heavily looking down and noticing just how hard he was. Snape woke up a few minutes later feeling Harry's arms wrapped around him. Harry was drinking in his scent when he rolled over and their lips collided. Neither one of them moved for around a second and finally Harry gave in and began to kiss the Potion Master. His lips tasted amazing, and as he pushed his tongue through his lips. Snape felt Harry kiss him, and he responded immediately. His kiss was so strong; he loved the taste of his tongue in his lips. Snape wrapped one arm around the small of Harry's back pulling their bodies together. He felt Harry's hard erection against him, and he felt his own cock begin to harden.

Snape pulled back for a moment looking into Harry's eyes, and he pushed their lips together again. He kissed down his jaw-bone and farther down onto his chest, taking off his shirt. Harry felt a soft tongue against the hollow of his stomach and he moaned. Snape looked up to him loving the sound of his moan. Finally he made his way down to his boxers. Snape pressed his tongue against the band, and finally pulled them off as well. He took his cock into his throat all at once, and Harry moaned loudly squirming. "That feels so good, don't stop." Harry moaned. Snape pulled back licking his head and teasing him. He finally pressed his soft tongue against the slit of his cock. He tasted pre-cum on his tongue and licked it off. He licked the side of his cock up and down, and he smirked hearing Harry's moans become louder. When he moaned his name and arched his back Snape pressed firmly down to the base, and Harry came into his mouth. Harry blushed heavily as Snape pulled back. Suddenly Harry's lips were on Snape's and he couldn't get enough of his own taste. Snape whispered lustfully into his ear, "I believe it's your turn." Snape was extremely hard, and his cock was huge. He pulled his boxers down to his Knees and Harry licked the tip of his cock. Snape hardened even more, "Mmm." Snape moaned. Harry finally pushed his head as far as he could go. "Oh fuck that feels good." Snape moaned a little louder. Harry pulled back licking his slit and looking up to Snape with love in his eyes. Who would have thought sleeping with a professor would have been this good.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry felt fingers weave into his hair, as he was pressed farther and farther down Severus's cock. "You're huge." Harry said finally pulling back enough to breathe. "I have had a few more years to grow." Snape said with a smirk on his lips. Harry continued to work his way down to his base, and finally he was rewarded with a loud moan, and the taste of cum in his mouth. He lapped up cum from inside of his mouth and swallowed two big mouthfuls. He licked up Snape's hard abs, and began to kiss his way back down. Suddenly he felt Snape's hands on his shoulders. Harry gasped when he was rolled over. He felt Snape's hard cock slap against his ass, and Harry's eyes widened. "A-Are you sure about this?" Harry asked trying to look back at Snape. His only reply was to kiss the side of Harry's neck working a finger into his tight asshole. Harry moaned softly, as Snape's fingers began to work on loosening him, and making his ass wet. He felt a warm drip of spit hit his loosening entrance, and he closed his eyes ready for the pain he knew was about to come.

Snape smirked rubbing his swollen head against Harry's tight anus. Suddenly and with full force he pushed himself deep inside of Harry. "P-Professor!" Harry moaned as he felt pain shoot up his lower back. "It will calm down, give it time." Snape said already extremely horny. Harry's tight entrance was squeezing his hard cock, and it made him even harder. He tried to be gentle with Harry, but soon found it impossible not to speed up. Harry's head tilted back with one loud moan, and Snape felt the tension break. Harry's moans weren't of pain anymore, but of extreme pleasure. "Keep going professor deeper! Oh Fuck!" Harry moaned and felt his cock bob uncontrollably as he came onto his own stomach. Snape felt his asshole tense around his cock, and he came deep inside of Harry's tight asshole as well.

Harry felt his Professor's hot seed spill out of his asshole, and he moaned loving the feeling of it dripping onto his own flaccid cock. He felt Snape's warm lips against his throat kissing and nipping him. "Mmm." Harry said rolling over and kissing Snape's lips. They both tasted like each other's seed, and the mix of the two tasted like love to each of them.

Suddenly the loud ring of a bell overhead startled the two lovers. Snape let out a groan knowing that his first class would be soon. "Oh couldn't that have waited another hour?" He asked causing Harry to giggle. "More like an eternity." Harry said kissing Snape's lips with love. He pulled back looking for his clothes. He found they were scattered almost everywhere around the place. "Looks like you were in a bigger hurry than you realized." Snape said with a smirk. Harry looked over at Snape who was lying on the bed with just his waist covered. His black hair hung down onto his chest which was shining with sweat. Every part of him was covered in sweat, and Harry couldn't stop himself. He ran over to the bed, and tackled Snape so he was on top of him. He began to kiss him along his neck and on his lips. "What was that for?" Snape said breathing heavily. "For looking so damn sexy." Harry said and pressed his lips back to Snape's.

Hermione looked over to Ron; she lay beside him panting their bodies still tangled. Hermione was breathing heavily, and Ron was still hard. The bell had rung causing them to spring apart. "I think we could call it a sick day." Hermione said and Ron's eyes opened wide. "You're just full of surprises." Ron said nipping her neck, which caused Hermione to let out a small moan. She spread her legs and climbed back on Ron, rocking his cock in and out of her. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back a moan escaping her lips. Ron pulled her up and began to pound his cock in and out of her quickly at first but then slow and deep. She rocked her hips back against him matching his pace. The two of them were covered in a fresh glaze of sweat almost immediately. "Bloody Hell." Ron let out a moan as he pulled out of Hermione and came on her stomach. Hermione blushed heavily, and looked back at Ron. She had never thought that this would be the happiest moment of her life, at Hogwarts with Ron in bed. She doubted anyone could have thought of that.

"I love you." Hermione said wrapping her arms around Ron. He smiled softly and kissed her neck, "I love you too." He whispered into her hair. Hermione pulled back, and rolled over beside him on the bed. She had never felt such passion or pleasure until she had been with Ron. When she was around him a surge of wetness came between her legs. "Did you ever think life could be so grand?" Hermione asked rolling over onto Ron's chest. "Not in a million years." He whispered kissing her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Soon a bell rang overhead startling all the students. "Due to the absence of the Headmaster classes are canceled." A voice rang out through the halls and the cheering of students could he heard everywhere. "Looks like we got our wish." Harry whispered seductively into Snape's ear, and bit his earlobe gently. Snape couldn't help but smile, every muscle in his body ached from the pounding he had given Harry the night before. It felt as if his thighs were tight, and knotted. Harry felt the same way; his muscles had a deep satisfying ache through them. He licked Snape's neck causing a soft moan to escape his lips.

"You know I never thanked you for last night." Harry said with a small bite to his Professors neck. "Is that so? I could have sworn you did." Snape said with a small smirk. "Oh no, not the way I wanted to." Harry breathed, his warm breath sent chills up Snape's neck. "And how would that be Potter?" Snape asked his voice now a seductive purr. "Let me show you." Harry whispered nipping at his neck again. "Perhaps I will, but only if you can pin me." Snape said wiggling out of his Grasp, and getting on his knees his hard erection exposed. "Oh don't lie and say you don't want it." Harry said with a smirk.

Harry pounced on the bed making a grab for Snape, who rolled out of the way easily. Snape was _fast_ and could escape almost every move Harry made. It looked like Harry was going to have to outsmart him, which wasn't an easy task. Harry rolled to the side making a grab for Snape's ankle, but he missed causing Snape to smirk. Harry took his move leaping onto Snape's back, and causing their skin to slap in an appealing way. Harry ran his hand down Snape's back causing him to shiver with desire.

He continued to run his hand down until he found his tight opening. "Mmm, looks like you're ready for me." Harry said pushing a finger in, and working it in and out. Snape let a small moan go as he felt the muscles in his thighs begin to loosen. His hard erection was pressed firmly against his stomach, and began to throb. Harry teased him working his finger in and out of Snape and soon sliding another finger in. "I had no idea you could be so cruel." Snape mused, and Harry bit his neck lightly, "You have no idea." He said causing Snape to shiver again with desire. Soon harry began to rub his throbbing cock against his entrance, and teasing him he pushed just the head in. He pulled in and out rocking his hips, and Snape moaned sensually each time.

Harry finally pushed himself completely into his tight asshole, and moaned. He was much tighter than Harry could have imagined, and as he thrust himself in and out Snape began to moan as well. He bit onto the covers to muffle a scream as he felt Harry begin to work faster and faster. He felt his sensitive bundle of nerves hit over and over. Harry let his fingers wind into his hair while he bent completely over him pressing as much of his length as he could into Snape. He kissed his neck and nibbled at it, and Snape's skin got goose bumps where his warm tongue traced. He continued to pound in and out of his asshole, hitting Snape's sweet spot with each thrust. Finally Snape couldn't take it any longer; he came onto his stomach and the bed, his hot seed spilling.

Snape moaned loudly as he came, and with each stream of seed coming out he let out a pant. Harry felt his asshole tighten around his already throbbing member and he came as well. His hot seed spilled deep inside of his Professor, and the warmth made Snape shiver. "Mmmm…." Harry moaned as he kissed and licked Snape's neck. He could feel his pulse throbbing under his tongue. "Your heart is beating so fast." He murmured into Snape's ear. Snape was panting from the passion he still felt, and as Harry pulled out he moaned as the hot seed spilled onto the bed.

Harry took his hands and placed them on Snape's shoulders and began to work his thumbs in a circular motion. He put pressure on his thumbs and he could feel the knots come loose beneath his fingertips. He worked his knuckles over his back, and began to move farther down onto his lower back. He ran his hands over it, feeling the tight muscles there. He ran his fingers over him the heat feeling amazing. Snape let out a small moan as he felt one knot loosen and disappear.

Harry licked his lips, and finally ran his fingers over his ass. He began to rub in circles kneading his ass, and rolling his hands over it. "Mmmm… that feels good Potter." Snape breathed out as he felt a finger slip into his asshole. Harry worked it in and out several times before pressing it fully in. He was rewarded by a moan, and as he slipped it out he saw more white liquid leaking from his ass.

"Mmm…" Harry said pressing his tongue to his own hot cum. He began to lap at his entrance and finally pushed his tongue into him. Snape moaned at the hot wet feeling inside of him. Harry tasted more of his cum, as he worked his tongue deeper. "That feels amazing." Snape moaned. Harry smirked and continued to pull his tongue in and out of him. Finally he pulled his tongue out and began to kiss Snape with heat and passion the two lovers curled up in each other's arms on the bed with their hot seed spilled on it.


	6. Chapter 6

Snape's arms were wrapped around Harry, and Harry couldn't have been happier. He was aching all over, and he liked the feeling of it. It was different than an ache you got from an injury, it was deep and throbbing. Almost reminding him of the sensation in his cock when he pressed into Snape. Harry shivered with desire at the thought of that feeling. It was the most amazing thing he had ever felt, and not only on a physical level. He loved Snape, and to be physically a part of him was amazing. He couldn't help but think about the way it had felt to rock his cock In and out of him, and how Snape's moans had made his skin burn with heat. Snape looked down at Harry, and laid a kiss on his head. "Promise me something?" Harry said with a small smile looking at his Professor.

"Anything." Snape said looking at Harry with a small smile. "You will always feel this way about me; we will always love each other like this." Harry said, and Snape bent down and whispered into his ear. "Always." Harry felt a small smile slip onto his lips. He knew that the way he felt would never change.

Hermione's entire body was on fire, she had never felt such a feeling. The throbbing of her lower lips was becoming impossible to ignore. She wanted Ron, and she wanted him now. She didn't care if they had just had sex, she was ready for it again, and Ron would soon know it. Hermione rolled over, and it was as if she was suddenly possessed by lust. She got on top of Ron, and kissed his lips wrapping her legs around his hips. She felt him harden underneath her, and she blushed softly. "What's gotten into you?" Ron asked looking at Hermione with a smirk. "You." She said simply, and Ron blushed his cheeks matching his hair. Hermione couldn't help but think how cute he looked there. She could remember the first year at Hogwarts where they had all met. She had feelings for Ron even back then, but she had dismissed it as just a silly crush.

Hermione knew now that it wasn't just a crush it was so much more. She had never been so happy in her life, she was with Ron, and things seemed perfect. Hermione pressed her lips back to Ron's her kiss sweet and passionate. Ron kissed her back, and the taste in her mouth was his. He blushed remembering how she had taken him into her tight lips time after time. He remembered the soft feeling of her throat, and Hermione felt him harden even more underneath her. Hermione's lips spread as she began to rock back and forth on his cock, it wasn't inside of her yet, she was just rubbing against him. "Bloody hell, that feels good." Ron said gripping her hips, and rubbing her warm wet entrance against his cock. Hermione reached up taking her own breast into her hand, and she began to knead it moaning sensually. Ron could barely stop himself from picking her up and thrusting into her right there. "I want you." Ron whispered. Hermione looked at him and whispered back, "Then take me."

Ron pulled her up above him and slammed his cock fully into her. Hermione moaned loudly, and began to bounce on his cock. He was so large inside of her, and he felt so hard against the soft insides of her pussy. "Keep going." Hermione panted, and Ron let out a moan as he began to pound in and out of her. He knew how Hermione loved it, hard and fast, and then slow and deep. The two of them seemed to have a language their own when they became entirely one. Suddenly Hermione let out a gasp, and Ron went faster inside of her. "You're hitting it! Don't stop oh right there~" Hermione moaned her breath catching in her throat. She came against Ron harder than she ever had before. "Fuck." Ron moaned as he felt her already tight entrance tighten around his throbbing member.

Hermione gripped Ron her fingernails digging into his back slightly. She shook for several seconds in complete Excasty. She couldn't stop herself from letting out a small squeak of pleasure once she finally finished. She pulled back, and Ron looked at her with love in his eyes and heart. He pulled her against him, and began to kiss her rocking in and out of her gently, and lovingly. Hermione was so sensitive she moaned each time he rocked in and out of her. The feeling they both shared was amazing, and Ron felt himself begin to near his climax. He continued to rock in and out of her at the same rhythmic pace, and he looked at Hermione. She nodded and a seemingly secret message passed between them. Ron came deep inside of her, and Hermione moaned as the hot seed hit her cervix. It seeped out of her slowly, and she lay in Ron arms gasping and panting. "I love you Ron." Hermione said looking over at him. "What I feel for you is more than love dear, its adoration." Ron said with a small smile.


	7. Chapter 7

((This will be the last chapter of this story, thanks for all the reviews and support I've received. Kind readers are the reason I love this site. I'm leaving it open for a sequel but I won't be writing it immediately. Expect more Harry potter from me! Sorry for the short ending.))

Dumbledore's hands were shaking terribly as he was forced into the corner. "You're a fool Voldemort, a damn fool." He said his voice cold. Voldemort smiled as his snake coiled around his arm, its tongue flicked against his neck almost affectionately. "It's time you learned, who is the real lord here." Voldemort said his snake like tongue flicking out of his mouth. His voice was smooth cold and deadly. "Goodbye Dumbledore." Voldemort said as he flicked his wand towards the head master of Hogwarts. "Avada Kedavra!" He hissed through his lips. A blinding green light surrounded them, and Voldemort heard the sound of a body hitting the floor. His snake coiled around his arms, and flicked its tongue against him again. Voldemort never got tired of the sound of a body hitting the floor. The coldness of the body lying there was as cold as the Dark Lord's heart.

Several death eaters appeared around him, and the dark aura enveloped the room. "I thought we agreed to keep him alive." Luscious Malfoy hissed. "You dare question me?" Voldemort said turning and pushing his wand against his throat. "N-No…" Luscious said softly. Voldemort looked at him with murder in his eyes. Bellatrix laughed madly, "You killed him! Splendid looks like your snake's going to have a decent meal." Voldemort smiled at Bellatrix his favorite death eater. He walked over to her and lifted her chin up. "My dear, so kind to me." He said and Bellatrix smiled at him. He pressed his lips to hers, and she smiled into the kiss. "Beautiful." He said with a smirk pulling back.

Dumbledore lay on the ground nothing but a corpse. In the same moment Snape bolted up from Harry's lips. "Something is wrong…" Snape said, and harry sensed a deep feeling of dread sweep over all of Hogwarts.


End file.
